disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Champloo
Mr. Champloo is a character in Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice. His appearance is based on the Chef class from Makai Kingdom. Story Champloo is the Home Economics teacher at the Maritsu Evil Academy and a master of High Heat-Style Chaos-School Kitchen Fist. Until Geoffrey located it for Mao, no one knew where to find his classroom and anyone who did find it never returned. His students are all also martial arts chefs which he has carry out his orders, which are often ridiculous: for example, having them try to steal the dragon egg and turn 10,000 potatoes into julienne fries when they fail. He pops up at random times over the course of the game (even once being an NPC Ally in a battle). He joins Mao's group during the fight with the senior student Gold Knuckle. Throughout a small section of the story it is said that Mr. Champloo nor Salvatore the Magnificent ever fight at full strength, causing some to believe that their strength, in the actual story, is roughly 1.5 times greater than the rest of the usable cast (including unawakened Mao). Personality He has strong faith in his cooking and his heart; he'll show up suddenly in front of Mao and the others, make a proclamation, and disappear like smoke. He often gives good advice, but because he frequently uses cooking metaphors, a lot of what he says is ambiguous or cryptic. He also has the "ability" to talk telepathically with ingredients (Which he used on Almaz on one occasion). His dream for the future is complete harmony. His character design is based on the Makai Chefs in the game Makai Kingdom. He also cares for the well being of Salvatore the Magnificent as he talks to her about whats going on (however, like everyone else, she wonders how the heck he managed to sneak up on her). He dislikes cooking without heart or those who waste food. He doesn't actually have a teaching license, he's just there for the thrill of teaching. Like many Disgaea characters, he has an odd laugh which sounds like "Hiyahiyahiyahiya". In the English localization, his speech pattern is a parody of Emeril Lagasse. During the introduction for the fight against Diez Gentleman Goro, Champloo takes a liking to his opponent's 'Monster-Gourmet' style of eating, but this small affection is more than likely soon dispelled. Other Appearances Mr. Champloo appears in Disgaea 2: Dark Hero Days as an unlockable character. To get him, you must pass a bill in the Dark Assembly and beat him. His bill is unlocked by having over 50 hours of gameplay time and beating Axel mode. You fight him in the area you first fight him in Disgaea 3 AKA the Home Economics Kitchen. After his defeat, he'll join you. He retains all of his attacks from Disgaea 3. As a side note in order to unlock Mr. Champloo for Disgaea 2: Dark Hero Days you must have 9999 mana in order to see the bill. Gallery Mr. Champloo Sketch d3.jpg|Mr. Champloo's Sketch Mr. Champloo d3p.jpg|Mr. Champloo's portrait in Disgaea 3. D3 Mr. Champloo Bust 01.jpg|Mr. Champloo's Bust in Disgaea 3. File:ChamplooCutIn.jpg|Mr. Champloo's Cut-In Image. Trivia * Mr. Champloo is designed after the chef class from Makai Kingdom. * His accent could be based on 'Emeril Lagasse' whose catchphrase 'Bam' is similiar to Champloo's 'Boom'. * During the battle with him and several battles that focus on him, his theme song "Mr.Champloo" plays in the background. * "Chinese Sword" also plays when battling his students. * During Story Scenes that focus on him, his theme "Mr. Champloo" plays in the background. Category:Disgaea 3 Player Characters Category:Disgaea 2 Secret Characters Category:Bosses